little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Construct Ribbons
Construct Ribbons are magical ribbons featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Construct ribbons are metallic, segmented ribbons around the same size with measuring tapes that can be used both offensively and defensively. Originally developed by Great Inventor of Thapoli, the ribbons themselves are made of metallic ore which magically modified via. alchemy process. Its versatility was what led witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli after her to improve the ribbons and even develop Raider Armor with it, creating a cheaper alternative of more powerful Valkyrie Armor. As multi-purposed equipment, construct ribbons are very versatile tool, most effectively used by magic users with creativity. They can be used to either create a perimeter to detect intruders who crossed through them, to either trap, restrain, or attack the enemies, and true to their namesake, magically combined into constructs such as weapons or armor. The formed constructs can be disassembled back into ribbons at will, and if a target is impaled by a ribbon spear, the spear can be unwrapped to swifly tear them apart. The construct ribbons can be easily tied to other objects, such as throwing knives, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise. The ribbons can also be used to patching up broken structures and assisting reattach severed limb of a Pomokai Holoholona. Being conductive with magic energy, construct ribbons can be used as medium to cast spells like wands and in the hands of creative witch/wizards, can be formed into large cannon that fires powerful magic bolts. This also make the ribbons suitable as additional armament for Thapoli's flying longships. The ribbons also reacted to a magic user's fuel spirit on the same vein with Solais Metal and Shiny Rod. As the composition of Raider Armor, these ribbons are shaped into a magical suit of armor via. its arm band. The construct ribbons usually stored in the spool attached on Raider Armor's arm band, which magically released and assembled themselves into armor around user's body in matter of seconds by simply pressing its metal claps. Since the armor created from versatile construct ribbons, the user can easily customized the armor's appearance and abilities to make it suitable with their combat abilities. However, a critical weakness that construct ribbons contain is their quantity; They cannot self-replicate and must be manufactured in large amounts to perform heavy tasks or giant constructs. Without enough supports of their own, the ribbons are vulnerable to attacks and easily damaged due to fragility of their size. Also, the ribbon is more suspectible to impurities than Solais Metal, and thus has stricter periodical purification to maintain its efficiency. Dragon Construct Ribbons A variation of Construct Ribbon imbued with shed skin of Crystaltail Dragons, resulting it more powerful than its regular variants. The dragon magic in the ribbons also endow it the ability to repair itself from damage, though its purification requirements remain same. This variant is exclusively designed to form magical armors utilized by Drekherjar Corps.. Construct Ribbon Gun Construct Ribbon Gun is a device to conveniently employ construct ribbons and designed after a tape gun. By pressing the trigger, the user can fire the ribbon for variety of purposes and even magically shaped it into constructs mid-air. Notable Constructs Construct Ribbon Turrets Turrets that holds giant spool of construct ribbons, usually stationed on Karve-class flying longships. These turrets can form either magical ballistae or catapults for artillery attacks. Weapons and Barrier As demonstrated by Blood Squirrel, the ribbons can be shaped into a powerful barrier and weapons such as knives or whip-spear. Raider Armor Raider Armor is a type of magical armor comprised of Construct Ribbons. Drekherjar Armors Drekherjar Armor is a class of Raider Armor exclusive to members of Drekherjar Corps. Caerbannog Armor LWA WoM.jpg|Caerbannog Armor Harr Armor LWA WoM.jpg|Raider Armor Drekar class formed weapons LWA WoM.jpg|Construct Ribbon Turrets (Catapult (top) and Ballistae (bottom)) Asger whip spear.jpg|Asger's Whip Spear Azure Drekherji LWA WoM.jpg|Drekherjar Armor Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse